Eloquent Silence
by LuigiGirl-22
Summary: “Ten simple coins was quite a rip off to enter the East Side of Rogueport – but to Goom Goom, it was certainly worth it. – To see the one thing that was always set on his mind, it wasn’t money, mushrooms, or tickets… It was Goombella.” -ONESHOT-


_**A/N**__: Please put your torches DOWN! Yes, yes, I haven't disappeared totally – for I have returned, with something new (sorry it took so long to update something, though, ideas don't come naturally for me!)_

Although, I must admit – I've thrown a curveball at this, turning nearly everybody's character off…  
And two, I started off strong – got a bit weak, got back strong again, and then feel weak again.. Arrgh..  
However, I worked my fingers to the bone on this small piece – all I ask, is that you enjoy it – I haven't written a short story since I was, what… Eight?

I'll give you guys a fair warning, if you don't like the _**MarioXGoombella**__ pairing, then don't read – but I don't really think there should be much of a problem, there's only small hints of it in here. (Like, REALLY SMALL ones!) I've seen it done before, anyway. – This piece may seem a bit cliché, but I don't really care._

Enjoy reading, guys!

-- **LuigiGirl-22  
(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mario, Goombella, or anything/anyone else that associates with The Thousand-Year Door or Nintendo – it rightfully belongs to Nintendo.)**

_**  
**_

**Eloquent Silence**

"Whoa! Whoa! You're an outsider! Past this point is the turf of Ishnail, head of the Robbos. It's ten coins to pass though."

"Do I look like I'm made of _**money?!**_"

Ten simple coins was quite a rip off to enter the East Side of Rogueport – but to Goom Goom, it was certainly worth it.

Whilst everybody else was blundering mindlessly around Rogueport, taking a relaxing vacation near the seas of Keelhaul Key, or screaming at the top of their lungs in the stands of the Glitz Pit – Goom Goom had only one thing constantly set on his mind.

It wasn't money, mushrooms, or tickets – it was _her_.

Goom Goom gave a large, weary yawn, groaning tiredly as the incoming sunlight scorched his small, beady eyes.

Gus frowned, taking his spear in both hands – and holding the glinting edge towards the small ruffian's face, causing the young Goomba to quiver dangerously within his large shoes, his dark eyes widening dangerously at the sight of Gus's sharp weapon – which was only a few inches from his face.

Goom Goom really couldn't understand what he was so afraid about – Gus himself, or the spear within his hands – Regardless, it really wasn't anything new, ever since Goom Goom had laid his own two eyes on that girl, he faced Gus every morning – same time, same place.

"I'm pretty sure we've been through this before," Gus said, growling slightly – his eyes narrowed. "You pass without paying, and I'm afraid I'll have to whip your butt good…"

Goom Goom sighed silently, "Fine, I'll pay," he replied, grumbling several harsh curses under his breath – before depositing ten gold coins within Gus's empty, left hand; which glistened brightly against the gentle stroke of dawn.

The small Goomba glowered impatiently, watching all of his hard-earned coins being slowly counted by the rogue standing in front of him.

"One, two, three…" Gus whispered to himself, as Goom Goom furrowed his eyebrows furiously – impatiently waiting for the tough ruffian to step aside.

"Yup!" Gus exclaimed, a sly grin curling at the corners of his beak.

"That's ten coins all right! You can pass." – With that, he slowly moved aside, and Goom Goom quickly scuttled through the small passage into the East Side of Rogueport. 

"Thanks…" Goom Goom grunted quietly, watching his feet scuff roughly against the flat, jagged stones of the Robbos turf. 

Every morning, his dark eyes would meet the bright, orange orb that would ascend into the clear sky – as he would wait impatiently for the blonde, bouncing ponytail, and the pair of freshly pressed khaki to cross his path.

Sometimes Goombella did, and sometimes she didn't – the only time she ever walked through the East Side was to visit Professor Frankly and get directions to the next Crystal Star.  
Not knowing when Goombella's next return would be, Goom Goom would stand and wait for hours to be reunited with those soft, glinting eyes.

_But she was __**never **__alone…_

She always scuttled happily beside the man that made Goom Goom cringe when he walked by.

Every day he longed to take that hammer from his grasp and whack him over the head with it, or possibly run up and deliver him a nasty Headbonk.

But of course, such actions would result in getting a harsh scolding from the Goomba of his dreams.

He envied Mario ever since day one, when her gentle lips met his cheek…

_Goombella giggled softly, giving the heroic plumber before her an admiring gaze.  
"Wow, Mister! You…. Totally saved me! Thanks!"_

Mario nodded solemnly, tilting the brim of his red cap humbly in her direction.

Goombella's dark eyes sparkled happily, "I have just GOT to give you a little reward!" She exclaimed, before quickly pressing her lips against his warm cheek – quickly pulling away and tossing her blonde ponytail afterwards.

"My name's Goombella," she said, "I'm a student at the University of Goom. Nice to meet ya!" She grinned broadly, before her grin faded slowly – frowning slightly, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"So, uh…" she paused, looking the plumber in his shimmering, sapphire eyes. "Who are you?"

Goombella remained silent, nodding slowly as she listened intently to the hero's words.

"…Mario?" She repeated in awe, her eyes widening slightly in shock, "Wait, you mean, like, that famous guy? Wow! I can't believe I met you here." 

Goom Goom shivered in rage, shaking his head at the memory. How he wished he could've been in Mario's shoes at that time, at that very moment….

_'Who likes Mario these days, anyway?!'_ his mind spat.

"Everybody…" He replied in frustration, sighing sadly, and staring at the cold ground below his feet.

"Hey, double G!"

"Hey Goomfrey," Goom Goom responded, slowly raising his head in the other Goomba's direction – who was quickly walking towards him.

"You look tired…" Goomfrey said awkwardly, observing the heavy bags under Goom Goom's eyes – which he could barely keep open.

The small, brown underling yawned once more – shaking his head slowly in a weak attempt to keep himself awake.  
"I'm not."

"You sure look it," Goomfrey responded instantly, looking slightly worried. "Maybe you should get back home and get back to counting the Sleepy Sheep, huh?"

"I _said _I'm _not _tired…" Goom Goom replied more forcefully, his eyes glinting harshly.

"Well, okay," the Goomba before him said, raising his eyebrows, "but something must be eating you."

"Gee, how'd you guess?" Goom Goom grunted, lowering his dark eyes – frowning furiously at the ground, trembling slightly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Goom Goom hesitated, remaining silent – as he raised his eye level slightly; before he slowly turned away – his cheeks tingling in embarrassment.  
"Well, people _do_ call you a 'fixer'…" He mused to himself, grimacing awkwardly.

"Exactly," Goomfrey smirked, his pointed teeth glistening against the warm sunlight.  
"Come on, let's talk over a drink."

With an irritated sigh, Goom Goom ground his teeth slightly – upon eyeing his drink, which was carefully set in front of him.

"…Do I look like I have _**HANDS?! **_" He growled, furiously watching the carbonated bubbles surface.  
"Can't I at least get a straw, or something...?"

Almost instantly after his enraged comment, Podley's eyes dimmed – before he neatly set a thin straw within his drink.

"_Thank you_…"

"Sooo…" Goomfrey smirked, his eyes sparkling in deep suspicion.  
"What's your problem?"

"…Well…" Goom Goom replied slowly, holding his breath as he felt his throat close.  
"…It's about Goombella…

"So THAT'S what it was… To be honest, I kept wondering why you kept paying Gus these last two weeks." Goomfrey said, frowning slightly at the expression on Goom Goom's face – as he took two large swigs from his Chuckola Cola.

Goom Goom shrugged, feeling the cool, fizzy sensation run down his throat.  
"Think you can help me?" He asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.

Goomfrey grimaced awkwardly, taking a quick swig from his Tasty Tonic.  
"I think you're better off just getting over her," he muttered, furrowing his eyebrows at the look he received.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on, double G! There are plenty of other Cheep Cheep's in the sea." Goomfrey smirked – which didn't fade, even after the look he received.

"What; don't like fish?" He asked, grinning broadly – before he began to snicker evilly, watching as the Goomba before him took another swig of his drink.

"Not to worry, you're not the only one – about a week ago, you should've seen the colours flying out of Larson's mouth!" He exclaimed, reeling backwards slightly in laughter.

It only took one comment for Goom Goom to spit his new swig out onto the floor in disgust, watching the small mahogany crackle and fizz upon the surface of the dusty floorboards.

"Sorry, next round's on me," Goomfrey muttered, feeling his stomach slightly drop.

Goom Goom groaned weakly, quickly swivelling around in his seat.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Do you know where Mario is?" Goom Goom asked, the hero's name fumbling awkwardly against his tongue

"…Well, I heard he was in Fahr Outpost," the Goomba before him shrugged, frowning.  
"But I don't personally know myself, you can't tell who's lying or not."

Goom Goom slowly nodded, remaining silent for several moments – with multiple thoughts running through his mind.

_'I hope he freezes whilst he's out there…'  
'How I haven't grabbed his stupid hammer and whacked him yet, I'll never know…'  
'I hope he gets swallowed by a Frost Piranha…'  
_  
_**Frost Piranha**__…? Hmm…  
_  
The very thought playing within Goom Goom's mind was like a horror film…

_The long, vile, cerulean tongue slowly ran across the satisfied, frozen lips of the nearby Frost Piranha – its large stomach no longer hungry and desiring for flesh; it burrowed instantly back into its cold habitat._

Goombella's eyes widened in terror, paralyzed by fear – with her mouth agape, she lowered her head, staring at the snow below her feet - as the deep shade of crimson was being absorbed within the million small flakes on the ground's surface.

She removed her gaze from the snow, to the limp victim before her – she took several cautious steps forward, hearing the snow crunch slightly under her light weight.

"Mario…?" She whispered, feeling her stomach tighten – as the plumber shivered dangerously, wheezing roughly as he brought his gloved hands to his oozing stomach, which was dangerously gushing the hero's blood onto his hands, and onto the snow.

"No trouble…" Goombella forced a smile with as much force as she could, "We can get you cleaned up in no time."

She winced – upon Mario's furious coughing scraping harshly against her ears, wanting to tear her eyes away from the sight of torn overalls, ripped skin, and blossoming blood.  


_His breathing became heavier and more laboured, and Goombella felt numb, before she quickly warmed up to him, and snuggled her head within his chest._

Sniffling weakly, she anxiously waited for the hero who had saved her from previous encounters to take his last breath, focusing on nothing else but the quick rhythm of his heartbeat – feeling his chest rising and falling slowly, as he savoured the chilly air he inhaled.

"Please Mario, don't fail us," she whispered softly, tears brimming her dark eyes.  
"Do it for Peach…"

On the mention of the Princess's name, Mario took in his last breath – held it for what seemed for eternity, and slowly exhaled, his chest falling for the final time.

Goombella whimpered sadly, burying her head within his chest – his heartbeat coming to a sudden stop.  
"Mario… No… " She whispered, feeling the harsh, bitter chill of the violent, moaning wind of winter nip harshly at the bitter tears which fell down her cheeks

"Why…" She whispered forlornly, feeling her freezing tears drip off her chin – as she buried her head deeper within his numb chest.  
"…Why did it have to be you…"

  
"...Well, it certainly looks like you're thinking about something."

"Oh," Goom Goom responded, instantly snapping back into reality – and looking his friend in the eyes, and smiling devilishly – his two bottom fangs glinting harshly.

"Not much, I've just been wanting to grab a hold of his hammer and whack him like a Whacka!"

Goomfrey gave Goom Goom an odd glance, before quickly swivelling around in his seat – and taking another sip of his Tasty Tonic.

"Well, you know my motto," he stated simply – taking some thought to Goom Goom's statement.

"Be careful, live longer," Goom Goom recited staring at nothing but his Chuckola Cola.

"You know, maybe you should try the Trouble Center…?" Goomfrey suggested, raising one of his eyebrows.

"…What good will that do? It'll only work if that stupid… _**Plumber**_ solves it!" Goom Goom spat, growling furiously at the image of his thick mustache, overalls, and red cap filling his mind.

_Goom Goom sniffed, puddles of water surfacing to his sore eyes. He slowly placed his cake on the ground in front of Mario's feet – before quickly backing away, and staring at them both._

Him?! Her?! _**TOGETHER?!**__ It didn't make any sense at all!_

"Y-y-you two c-c-can have it…" He whispered, stammering excessively and trying to hold back his violent sobs within his throat.

Mario looked at him, and he looked back – before hanging his head low, and staring at the cake he had baked for her…Not for the _**both**__ of them._

Just for her…

"R-really…" He sniffled, his throat dangerously closing, "I insist."

Goombella frowned, looking up at the hero she admired – before looking back at the Goomba before her.

"You really didn't have to do this," Goombella whispered, her angelic voice stroking his ears.

"_**JUST TAKE IT!!**__" Goom Goom violently exploded, as did his eyes; which were burning furiously with envy and rage – before he quickly ran down the damp cavern, his feet squelching against the soft mud – tears furiously running down his face, yelling and cursing loudly at himself, leaving Goombella and Mario standing there in shock.  
_

"Right, like I'm gonna get _**HIM**_ to solve my problems!" Goom Goom furiously growled, glaring sharply at his surroundings.

"Well, then, you're going to be waiting for an awfully long time," Goomfrey informed, sighing gently as he finished off his Tasty Tonic.

"I can't wait that long…" Goom Goom responded, shaking his head slowly as he ground his teeth in rage – trembling slightly within his seat.

"…You know, you should really learn to get some patience, double G," Goomfrey said, raising his eyebrows – as he watched his friend jump down from his seat, his feet tapping gently against the weak floorboards.

"…I'm going, thanks for fixing my stupid problem," Goom Goom said, before angrily marching out of the Inn.

"You're welcome?" – Confused, Goomfrey shook his head and placed it to one side – not once removing his gaze from the door.

Goom Goom sighed. '_That's the third time she's came here…_' he thought, shaking his head miserably.

There she was, upset and waiting on the damp dock – mindlessly watching the gentle waves of water pass under her feet, which she slowly swung to and fro in anticipation; blankly watching the sunset settle which painted the sky in violet, orange, and red streaks across the horizon.

Goom Goom grimaced awkwardly, slowly scuttling up to the docks – and trying to get as close to her as possible.  
"Hey," he whispered gently, causing Goombella to raise her head – and almost instantly, his heart skipped a beat.

He had never seen anybody so upset before…

As soon as their eyes met, he could feel his stomach drop – watching carefully as puddles of water resurfaced to Goombella's eyes, and slowly trickling down her red face.

"Uh…" He stammered, feeling his heart suddenly race, "are you alright?"

Goombella sniffled weakly, before averting her gaze back to the sunset.  
"…He's not coming back, is he?" She murmured; her voice thick.

Goom Goom frowned, sitting himself down beside her.  
"…Well, you never know…" He muttered, shrugging. "He could…"

"…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better…. I made you something."

"What?"

Almost instantly, a small slice of freshly baked cake was pushed beside her, and Goombella looked to the Goomba before her, who was grinning stupidly.  
"Can you believe it? Zess T. won't make Couple's Cakes…" He rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

Goombella sniffled, smiling gently at the small token of kindness she had received from somebody she didn't really speak to.  
"Thanks." – She whispered, silently warming up to the young Goomba near her.

She rested her head against his shoulder, continuing to blankly stare out into the distance.

"I love you, Goombella…"

_**  
**_


End file.
